strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign: The Final Showdown
The Final Showdown is the final stage of the Campaign. Story The Globex Leader boards the airborne missile; attempting to stop the Player from replacing the warhead with the cure for The Toxin. After moments of fighting, the Player is about to jump off the nuke, but the Globex Leader grabs him. The Player then activates his parachute, leaving the Globex Leader to die from the nuke's explosion. As the Player parachutes down to the ground, all of the infected are cured from The Toxin. The next scene cuts to weeks after the incident, where the Scientist calls the Globex Leader, who apparently survived the explosion, to tell him that he still has the Toxin and its cure and that he is glad that he is okay, ending the game. Transcript Intro Cutscene The first scene shows the Soldier standing as he is looking at the Globex Leader. Globex Leader: Well, well, well... it looks like we finally get to meet face to face. The next scene shows the Globex Leader's face for the first time. Globex Leader: Now to do what my henchmen never could...kill you. Mission Globex Leader: The nuke is going to wipe the toxin off the face of the earth! Soldier: You're insane! Millions will die! After 4 kills for the Soldier... Globex Leader: And who do you think is at fault here? Soldier: Hey! We've been trying to cure the infection! After 7 kills for the Soldier... Globex Leader: It's not that simple you see, things aren't exactly what they seem... Soldier: No, this ends now! After 10 kills for the Soldier... Globex Leader: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! After 15 kills for the Soldier, the mission is accomplished. Outro Cutscene The Globex Leader can be seen holding on to the Soldier. Globex Leader: If I go down, I'm taking you with me! HAHAHA! Soldier: Sorry... The Soldier pulls out his parachute cord. Soldier: ...but I fly solo. The Soldier is blown away from the nuke, leaving the Globex Leader behind. Globex Leader: NOOOOOOO!! The nuke blows up, deploying the cure in the atmosphere, and killing the GlobeX Leader, or did it? Soldier (Narrating): With the cure in the place of the warhead, the explosion is able to spread it into the atmosphere. The next scene shows a soldier shooting at two infected soldiers. Soldier (Narrating): As the battle against the infected rages on the ground... The next scene is the same as before, but with a green tint added, signifying the cure has reached the area. Soldier (Narrating): ... the cure washes over the entire area. The next scene shows an infected soldier turning back to normal. Soldier (Narrating): The infected slowly regain their senses, unaware of how close they came to annihilation. The next scene shows what would have happened if the nuke still had its warhead and not the cure. Soldier (Narrating): The world would have been engulfed in chaos were it not for that scientist. Actually, I never caught his name... Epilogue Weeks later... *Phone ringing* Scientist: I... I'm sorry the virus got out of control... It's been contained. Globex Leader: Did you deal with that soldier? Scientist: No... but he has no idea about our true intentions... I was able to save some of the toxins and the cure... Globex Leader: HAHAHA... good work. Scientist: Thank you... and... I'm glad you survived... End of Campaign Strategies During this level, the Player has to fight the Globex Leader alone. Classes 'Medic' *The Medic can take out the Globex Leader from a distance with a Magnum, or quickly at a medium distance with an Assault Rifle. 'Assassin' *The Assassin can either use Shadow Blend to avoid being attacked and attack the Globex Leader with a Melee Weapon when he comes near, or the Assassin can stay at a distance and use a powerful Sniper Rifle such as the AWP, Crossbow, or Jackal to quickly eliminate him when he is located. But be wary, using a sniper rifle will cause your ammo to deplete rapidly, since there are no ammo spots. 'Commando' *The Commando can either use Machine Guns from a medium range, or use an Explosive, but if you choose explosives you have to have a good secondary to be able to finish him off before he does. 'Tank' *The Tank can quickly eliminate the Globex Leader with a powerful Shotgun such as the Omar at close range. Although, you must be careful, since going in with direct contact with the Globex Leader is dangerous. General Tactics *Secondary Weapons can be useful here, especially for classes that have high damage weapons that lack ammunition. *Caution of the lack of ammunition some classes have, as there are no ammo spots. *The Globex Leader has the ability Blur. When this occurs, don't waste ammunition shooting him, wait until Blur fades, then shoot him, he will have low health, so consider switching to a Secondary Weapon if your Primary Weapon has limited ammunition. His Blur can only occur once every 30 seconds. *Reload when he is destroyed but has not re-spawned yet. *When the Globex Leader starts using the Minigun, stay a distance from him as he won't be able to fire accurately. See Also Category:Campaign Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Levels